


Steel Resolve

by Hellfire3245678



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Birth, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fpreg, Gajevy Day, Gajevy Exchange, Gajevy Love Love Fest, Gajevy Week, Love, Pain, Painful Labor, Possessive Gajeel Redfox, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Smut, UnassistedBirth, Waterbirth, labor, unassisted birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire3245678/pseuds/Hellfire3245678
Summary: She's forgiven him many moons ago, and even taught him he's capable of loving another.He's always regretted hurting her, and has promised himself he will love and protect her for the rest of his life.Now that they're expecting, he never thought something else can melt steel.***⚠️ This contains mature and adult content.⚠️ It also mentions childbirth.⚠️ This is extremely descriptive all the way.⚠️ Please read responsibly.*Oh, you're still here. Just to say that I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of its characters.**I'm merely a huge fan of the ships in it who has time in their hands to spare and create a world for them through words as I am such a frustrated artist.Enjoy! 💙🖤
Relationships: Levy McGarden & Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

"You always refuse to listen." 

Levy doesn't need to turn around to see her husband rolling his eyes. Ever since she's entered the supposed week of having their children, he has become stricter.

She laughed a little at the thought and her belly moved along with her. It's definitely gone a little bit lower now. She turned around to face him with a dish in one hand and a cloth on the other. Cocking her head to one side, she smiles innocently at him.

Her husband scowls and looks away. 

"Just let her be, Gajeel." purrs Lily. "It's not like putting the dishes away will make her go into labor."

Levy puts the last dish of the pile on the rack behind her while watching a pillow fly across the room, hitting the black cat straight on his face. These two always end up arguing for some reason. 

_Just like how he and she did before._

Turning back, she carried on tidying up when her eyes saw the green grass outside dance to the hum of the soft breeze. _Oh if only her husband will let her go out today without kicking up a fuss._

As if hearing her thoughts, she felt strong arms around her, with hands resting on her huge mound. A kiss, left on the top of her head. 

"Are you alright?" says the man who has always made butterflies fill her tummy. "You're awfully quiet." 

Levy looks up and sees the little stubbles on his chin. She closes her eyes, puts her hands on top of his and sighs. 

"I just want to go out and enjoy the sun." she says tentatively as she tries her luck. He immediately tensed up before she even released the last word.

"Levy." Gajeel sighs. "You are due any time soon, and you want to go outside. Honestly--"

Before he could even finish, Levy suddenly spins around and puts his hands on her belly again. "Pleaaaase?" she smiles and she knew she's gonna have her way. "They'll stay put today! We promise!" she laughs. 

***

"These are sooooo tasty!" purrs Lily as he licks his last finger. He takes a swig from his fizzy drink and throws himself down on the blanket spread out under him. Not long after, he started to snore softly. 

The wind is blowing nicely against the soft grass, and the sun has decided to kiss the earth today. A few birds chirped happily by, along with the faint bustle of the other people in the park. 

Levy giggled to herself and combed her husband's slick, black hair while he laid on her lap--well, whatever is left from underneath her protruding belly. His eyes are closed and for once, he seemed relaxed for the first time in what seems like forever. Ever since she's told him they were expecting. 

She traced one finger first on his forehead and then let it snake down his eyebrows and then his nose, his cheeks and then his lips. 

_Oh, those lips that she first touched with hers when she shared a breath with him as he almost drowned into those particles that sapped away somebody's existence. Those lips that would always kiss her in secret when nobody in the guild was looking._

Levy's own parted and she let out an almost moan. She wants to kiss those lips again and tug them slightly with her teeth before she lets go. _Holy Mavis._

As if on cue, her husband opens his eyes and crimson met hazel and nobody knows how it began, but fingers are running through hair and each touch just sends sparks that seem to ignite every cell in their bodies. 

Levy pulls Gajeel closer and he gladly followed. Her fingers now entangled on his shirt, gripping it tight. Wordlessly, she drew him in, parting his lips with her tongue, and almost devoured him like never before. 

"Levy." whispers Gajeel pulling away quickly to draw in a breath. "Shall. We. Go. Home?" he forces out of him as she pulled him in closer each time his lips break free from hers.

"Mmm. Home." moans Levy, tasting this high that she didn't know she craved for. "Home." she breathes again but doesn't let go of her husband's lips. 

"You both are just--" chimes Lily in disgust. "Go, I'll clean up." 

In one, quick swoop, she felt being lifted from the soft grass, and her arms just automatically latch around her husband's neck. 

She held his gaze as she planted soft kisses on his neck. "Levy." whimpers Gajeel, making him stop. Their house is not too far away from here, but she felt him buckling a little. 

"Am I too heavy now?" she asked, suddenly embarrassed. 

"You? Heavy?" chuckles Gajeel, that sound even the babies in her know too well. "Of course not! It's just.." and he sighs. 

Levy looks at her husband and it's now her time to worry. "Is something wrong?" She then sees a faint blush stain Gajeel's face, his eyes suddenly pulling away and seems to be glued on the pavement.

"The kisses. They're just--" and his voice trailed. "Hang on tight, we're going home soon! I'll even fly if I have to!"

Levy watched her husband with furrowed brows. _Whatever does he mean?_ She willed him to look at her, but his eyes kept locked on their house up ahead. 


	2. Chapter 2

***** LEVY *****

"Levy." whistles my husband. He kept running until we got up to our room, and I am a bit worried now because it felt like he was about to trip over earlier. _I don't blame him though. I probably weigh a ton!_ His chest heaves up and down, and he looks at me with a hint of darkness in his eyes. 

Soft pillows welcome my back as Gajeel lays me down gently on our bed. Just like how he did after our wedding. He takes off his shirt and throws it on the floor, followed by his pants. All the while his eyes not leaving mine.

He crawls on top of me as he slowly brings up my dress, exposing my belly. His lips trailing firm kisses up to my neck.

"Gajeel." a moan escapes me. I feel him take a sharp breath in, and his lips were instantly on mine. His tongue explored my mouth, and moans continued to escape from me. They are silenced immediately however as my husband drank every single one of them while kissing me harder, him wanting something deeper. His fingers are now trailing underneath my dress, and I can almost feel him frown.

"Take it off." I manage to breathe out into his neck. Gajeel gladly obliged and his fingers found the string that held it all together. He slowly peeled it off starting with my shoulders, kissing the skin he reveals inch by inch. 

I feel his breath on one shoulder before he kisses it. His tongue is now slowly tracing its way towards the other as he pulls the fabric a little bit more to reveal my breasts that are undeniably happy to see him. 

Ever since getting pregnant, they have been incredibly sensitive and with Gajeel's touch, they have come to full attention. I feel him smile as his tongue circles around one and then sucks it while his one hand kneaded the other. My belly touched him slightly as I arched my back, in my futile attempt of trying to accommodate these waves of pleasure that are starting to form. He has switched over to the other now, this time sucking hard and then licking. 

"Gajeel." it came out as a whimper. My body feels tingles run through it and they come so close between that fine line between pain and pleasure. Soon enough, the wave that started to stir earlier is now physically revealing itself down below. 

"Gajeel, I swear to G--ah!" I almost choked on my hot breath as I feel my husband kiss my ear and then nibbles it gently. 

"Levy. McGarden." he whispers, his one hand never leaving my now fully engorged breasts. His touch sending shooting pulses all throughout my body. "You are one, stubborn girl." he hisses softly.

_Fuck. Him saying my name like this is torture in itself already._

His voice is enough to wake my hips and they started lifting up, inviting him into this dance that is only for the two of us. 

"I--just..ju--st." I moan again as his lips are on mine once more, taking in each hot breath, making me wanting--no, _begging_ for more. 

"Stubborn." he hisses against my neck as he leaves a kiss. "You.." and he plants another on my chest. "Are.." and he is now on my belly. I feel my babies move a little inside, probably wondering what the commotion is all about. 

I licked my lips and left them parted as I try to quench myself of my thirst from something I'm not even sure what. My belly keeps nudging his chin softly as I try to get on this ride he is driving ever so slowly. 

His fingers are now touching my toes and are slowly trailing up my knees, his palms caressing them like they are made of silver. His tongue has now found my thighs and moved inwardly whilst he sucked every inch he can. In an instant my hips are off our mattress again, making him momentarily lose his firm grip on me.

He carries on and I feel him smile as a soft whimper escaped me. "Will you listen to me now?" he asks as he gently blows on the wet trail he has been leaving.

_This is my punishment for trying to defy him._

"Mmhhmm." is all I'm capable of saying at this point and I almost lost it when I felt his fingers take off my panties in one, swift move. "Aahhhmmmm.."

"I asked you a question, Levy." Gajeel growls. And I know he is enjoying every moment of this. I can feel him close, but he doesn't come any nearer. "I can do this all day."

"Gajeel! Please!" I beg as I lift my hips up as high as my pregnant belly would allow me. I groan in frustration when each time I do, I hit nothingness. 

"That's not an answer now, is it?" he responds as he slightly touches my slit, but lets his fingers just linger painfully. 

"Yes! Yes! God, yes!" I scream as I try to push forward, closer to his touch. 

I thought I heard Gajeel snarl a little as he kissed me below. I know my lips down there are more than ready for him, but I still shuddered a little when his tongue parted them slightly. This is all too much at once it's almost painful, but I find myself pushing towards him more. His tongue slowly peeled through my every layer until finally, it reached the point where everything pleasurable meets. 

"Ahh!" I breathe out, and Gajeel licked the knob again. Letting his tongue linger a little longer. Teasing it more when he feels it quiver for him.

"Oh my--" but I was hushed by his two fingers sliding inside me, making me finish instead in a moan that shattered the silence.

"Somebody's ready." and he is probably smirking, that one he usually has where the corner of his mouth is slightly raised and his crimson eyes getting brighter. I don't see it though for my eyes are tightly shut as I savour every moment his fingers explored me. I continued to ride this high he's offering and then he caresses the knob that just unlocks it all, once again. 

"Oh my God!" I scream and my fingers wrapped themselves on the pillows above me. His fingers didn't let up though, and if anything increased their pace more. 

_It won't be long now._

"Gajeel!" I scream one last time as the ride ends in ripples of pleasure and I let them take me over. The fingers inside me are now slowing down, extending my high. 

I open my eyes and prop myself up. My chest is still rising and falling rapidly. I will myself to recover as I find Gajeel's eyes. I finally see that familiar smirk of his, obviously proud of himself, and I watch him get on his knees. My eyes lock on something lower though, and he cocks his head to one side, clearly curious but at the same time amused. 

"Your turn." I say with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

***** GAJEEL *****

I look at Levy, my mouth probably agape. 

_Pregnancy is just...wow._

She gets up, probably forgetting she is heavy with our children and kneels up to meet me. 

Ever since she's told me she was pregnant, I found her hunger for... _me_ to be more insatiable each passing day. Quite frankly, who am I not to deliver? Happy wife, happy life. Isn't that what they say? 

Her lips are soon on mine and just like the kiss in the park, this one is hungry and fueled by desire. Her kiss goes deeper now, and I moan in response.

She then moves on to my cheeks, leaving a tiny trail of kisses down my neck. Her fingers following suite, waking up everything they touch and more. Her tongue now made its way down my sternum until it reached my abdomen. She licks and kisses each defined muscle until she reached my belly button. There she dipped her tongue tentatively at first, until she was kissing and sucking, sending tingles in places I didn't even realise could be reached.

I gasp a little, and she stops. But I know full well, she is loving every second of this. She works her way down again, kissing every inch of skin she reveals too, as she pulled my boxers down. She is definitely finding it difficult to bend lower nowadays as her belly is barely allowing her to. More so now, as it had dipped a little, ready for our children's making their way out into this world.

I watch her struggle a little bit to pull the stretchable fabric down, and I can feel my erection harden a little bit more. _This is exactly how she was the first time. Fumbling clumsily as she was blinded by pleasure._

I reach down to help her, but she takes my hands and kisses them both. Putting them on my chest, she carefully slides down the bed as she pushes me back, letting me bounce off on the soft mattress. 

"Damn, Levy." is all I can say as I feel her kiss my thighs and then worked her way inwards. My boxers felt like they melted away when she touched them. She kissed the tufts of hair that met her lips, and with her fingers, she moved them so she can kiss the skin underneath. 

I am literally throbbing for her now, it's almost painful. "Sh--" but before I can even say anything more, she has already grasped me all firmly in her hand as she sucked each of my testicles first and then licked my length until she reached the tip. 

_When the hell did she even learn to do this? Months ago, when we first did it, she didn't even know how to hold the damn thing._

"Levy!" I moan, but I really meant for that to be a groan. Her tongue circled the tip and almost painfully toys with it with each of her wet strokes. She kisses it and then licks it again, making it long for her and then greet it with her warm breaths before cooling it down with her tongue. "Fuck!"

Her belly touched my thigh vaguely as her mouth dove down my length. But I can only watch her at this point, her head bobbing up and down, all the time locking her eyes on mine. _I'll be damned._

"I swear, Levy!" I growl as I feel her reach the tip again, but this time she sucked hard. Before I can even fathom the colourful circles that are subtly dancing before my eyes, she ran her hand up and then back down, making sure some of her fingers tease me further as they fall behind on purpose. Her hand held my length firmly when she saw me hold my breath, barely letting me prepare myself for the plunge she was about to take me into. I exhaled louder than I wanted to when she swallowed my entirety in and then gently bares her teeth before leaving the tip. Then back again she pushes it in, each time deeper, until I touch a certain spot in her throat.

_Holy Mavis._

I feel a light trickle of warm liquid, but Levy was quick to drink it all up. She sucked so damn hard, I was scared I might go dry. She grins as she looked up at me and then kissed the tip once more. My body refused to, but I willed myself to get up and reach for her. She has me under that spell of hers again, and I refuse to fall for it. _This round is for me to win._

"Fuck this, Levy. Not yet." I strained as I moved. Trying my hardest not to give out just yet as her hand is still latched on me and I think I see a smile curl on her gorgeous lips. 


	4. Chapter 4

***** GAJEEL *****

Levy lets me go, triumph in those hazel eyes of hers. She licks her lips as she climbs up on to me, and I hold her beautiful face in my calloused hands while I kiss her. We both rise up and her belly presses lightly on mine. 

I put two fingers into her and I feel her hips sway, letting her other lips wrap around them. Her breaths are coming more rapidly now as my fingers find their rhythm in her once more. 

"I.." she whispers in my lips. "Want.." she whispers again as they reach the back of my ears, her hands getting lost in my hair. "You." she finishes as my fingers made her head fall back, her hands now on my chest. 

I put one arm around her as I dive into her breasts and I sucked on one nipple harder than how I truly meant it to be. She wants to sit on my lap, but my fingers inside are stopping her from doing so. 

"Ahhh!" gasps Levy and her hips have picked up their pace as well. I lick the other nipple before kissing it and gently devoured everything around it. My head moves with every breath she takes, and I feel her cheeks underneath softly touching my thighs. Her hips are swaying greater now for my fingers have finally found that sweet, sweet spot of hers. 

Levy's teeth bite her lower lip, as she moans and grasps every part of me that she can. Her breath is warmer now on my neck and her moans are becoming deeper. I reach down to kiss her belly, making my fingers go in further. 

"Holy--" she tried but she finished that in my mouth as my tongue explored hers again. It's not long now, and I know I will send her off again. My fingers are finding to move easier now as she becomes ready for the plunge once more. 

"Aaahhhh!" she moaned as if in prayer, her head falling back and then collapsing on to me altogether. I don't pull my fingers out this time as I lie her back. I drag out this pleasure that is blinding her. She breathes in when she opened her eyes to meet mine. 

She is completely under my mercy, and I watch her neck arch back against the soft mattress. Her fingers found the pillows above her and she wrings the corners of them as she moans for me. 

"Gajeel!" 

My erection stood into full attention as soon as I heard her say my name. Her head arches back and her hips continue to rise and fall. 

I kiss her lips below again, while my fingers part them slightly. _Damn is she delicious!_ Levy moans louder and at this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if one of our neighbors come banging on our door. 

"Gajeel!" she moans my name again. This one a little bit more demanding. "I want you!" she cries as her hips lift off again but fail as they are pinned down by my arms. 

"Here I am, baby." I whisper against her folds, watching them quiver as soon as my breath touches them. 

"Inside me!" she breathes out and before her lungs can give her another breath, I do. 

I didn't need to be asked twice. God knows I've been ready for her since the park, and now I can finally show her why I was buckling earlier. My erection in one hand, I pulled it close to her entrance, making sure it only touches her ever so slightly. Teasing and enticing her more. 

"By Mavis, Gajeel!" she screams in exasperation. Trying hard to push herself towards me, desperately inviting me in. 

I happily oblige and she takes in a sharp breath as I fill her in. I did it slowly though for if I'm honest, a part of me worries I might be hurting our unborn children. 

When my length reached its end, Levy breathes out. _God, she's still as tight._ "Relax for me, baby." I coax her and my lips find her belly and I plant soft kisses on its highest point. 

"Mmmhhhhmm." she moans from within as I pull and then push back in before I'm completely out of her. I'm finding it a little bit easier to move now as she readies her path for me with each delicious moan. 

My hands fall on her breasts and knead her senseless. I watch her turn her head to the side and try to bury her face to muffle out a scream. 

"Come on, baby." I grunt as I slowly find my rhythm. I dig into her harder and she lets out another moan that took my breath away. I trap her with my arms, and dip my tongue in her mouth, parting her lips and swallowing her every gasp. 

Her lips leave mine as she moans once more, louder than the last as I kiss her neck. Her hands are on my back, her nails digging with each thrust. 

Her back arches off the bed, as her body begs for me to go deeper still. _Honest to God, this woman will be the death of me._

I pull out yet not all the way through, and slam into her, making her moans turn into screams. Her hands are now pushing me on to her as she desperately tries to find something to anchor her down.

My only goal is to send her to heights she's never even imagined and make her drown into this masterpiece that we are just about to unfold. I go quicker into her this time, making her full breasts move with me. I nibble on one and her hands find my face, willing me to kiss her so she can also drink every ounce of me. 

"Aahhhh!" she moans against my lips, and I know she is almost there. 

"Not yet, baby." I whisper in her ear, and I feel her catch her breath. I didn't know I can go any faster than how I am now going, but I do and I watch her lose control. Hell, I know I'm about to. 

The throbbing in me felt stronger, but I have to ride with her so I can be there to catch her when she finally crashes. For a second I went blind as I felt myself almost melting into her. 

"Levy." I growl. Knowing I wouldn't last much longer. Finally, I feel her walls start to tremble and I throw my head back as I feel them grasp me tighter. I pick up my pace once more, waking them up fully and finally, her walls eat me up.

"Gajeel!!" she screams as she thrashes on the covers, her body pulsating with every wave of pleasure I rode as I lost myself into oblivion. I pull myself out of her after unloading every ounce I had, and crash right beside her. 

We are both panting, our lungs both begging for air. _Oh this day is definitely going down in our books._ I feel the bed shuffle a little as Levy put her head on my chest, and my arm hugs her from behind. She's still panting, but she smiles as she looks at me.

"I love you, Gajeel Redfox." she whispers as she kisses over my beating heart. 


	5. Chapter 5

***** LEVY *****

I happily put the plump strawberry in my mouth. Bringing the cup to my lips, I let the warm tea hug me from the inside out. 

I feel Gajeel watching me from across the table and I peer at him from the porcelain rim in my hand. One of the babies in me, started to move again and I grunt a little. 

"What is it?" asks my husband instantly while I shift a little in my seat. Since early this morning, I have been feeling mild cramps across my belly. I initially ignored them, but as they became slightly more frequent, I thought I'd tell him.

"One is I think doing a somersault inside." I laugh, bringing steam up to my face. "Please stop worrying already, love. Have your breakfast." I smile as I eye his untouched plate. "The cramps are probably nothing." 

Gajeel hisses at me, but his frown melts away when his eyes meet mine. He almost smiled for a second, but it disappeared just as quickly when I stood up. 

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks, planting one arm on the side of the chair. He was about to stand, but I made myself squeeze into the small space between him and the table. 

Sitting sideways, I rest my head on the crevice of his neck. "You're always worrying, Gajeel. Even when there's nothing to worry about." 

I feel him sigh as one hand rests on my belly. Both babies are now responding to the familiar feeling. They both are awake now. 

"You can be a little bit reckless sometimes, you know." he says so softly I can barely hear him. I kiss the side of his face, and he leans in closer, resting his head on top of mine. 

A sharp gasp from me cut our moment short, and Gajeel stirs to see me clearly. The mild wave of electricity, unlike the others, isn't letting up that quickly. I cup my abdomen as I tried to catch a breath and slowly, it clears out. 

I try to push myself up to stand, but strong arms lifted me off the ground. I watch as we cruised past furniture and the next thing I knew, my husband sits us both down on the couch keeping me still in his arms. 

"Can't breathe, babe." I laugh as I squirm out of his hold. He then stretches out carefully, inviting me silently in his warmth. 

He puts his hands on my belly and rubs it gently. "Are you sure you don't want me to ring anybody?" he mutters as he nuzzles my hair. 

I close my eyes as I sink into his chest. His hands have now stopped at the sides of my swollen belly as if waiting for something. 

"I've allowed Lily to stay already, Gajeel." I whisper as I kiss his arms. "I want us to be the first to see them." and I put my hands on the top of my mound. 

When I found out we were pregnant, I have set my heart on giving birth here at home. This is where we've seen our future together, thus we will build it here. 

I have read all the books about it, and have even asked Lady Porlyusica despite her driving us away countless times. It was her who told us we are expecting twins. She gave me all the books to read and had Wendy talk us through lessons about coaching and birthing itself.

Gajeel didn't like the idea, but he soon gave in when I agreed Lily can stay. It's really to appease him more than anything. Knowing that his trusty feline friend is close by, gives him that sense of security for all three of us. 

"If our kids are just as stubborn as you, Levy. You'd understand." he breathes as he kisses the top of my head. 


	6. Chapter 6

***** LEVY *****

A wave kneaded my insides, making me almost choke on my drink. They have been coming and going at different times, I still cannot form a pattern. I have to admit though, they are getting pretty strong.

I let out a small hiss as I will this one to go away, and when it did, I realize Gajeel had his hand on mine. I look up at my husband from my chair lovingly, and tug his arm down so I can plant a swift kiss on his lips. 

****

"I'm alright, babe." I assure him as I rub my thumb over his. "They're just getting a little bit stronger now, I think." 

****

"Levy." he starts, but does not finish. He sighs instead, and I rest my head back on the wooden frame. I watch Gajeel pull his eyes away from mine but I reach up so I am holding his face. 

****

"Listen." I say to him with a smile. "We're okay. Please stop worrying, because I am already terrified as it is." He tenses up instantly at the sound of the word. "But, I am as excited, too."

****

A deep, lingering kiss was my husband's response as he towered over me, filling me with courage for what's to come. 

****


	7. Chapter 7

***** GAJEEL *****

"That was a big one." I mutter and Levy nods against my knuckles. Her contractions have been getting closer and closer together, and if one were to ask me, I am not even going to deny the fact that I am literally shitting my pants. This is happening now.

_Why did I ever agree to this? I should have stood my ground and told her we did this in the guild or at least with that old hag in the forest._

Levy has been amazing though, each of those contractions causes her to lock my hands in a death grip, but she breathes through them nonetheless. I have put her on our bed now as she looked uncomfortable on the couch. 

"C--can you run the bath please?" she huffs. "I want to continue there." 

I kiss the side of her head, and she smiles weakly. My fingers test the water that comes out of the tap and I push the plug in. The drumming of the falling water was not loud enough to drown away another gasp from Levy and in a second, I was right by her side. 

Her eyes are shut, and her head tilted back on the pillows as she lets out a sharp breath. 

"I'm here, babe." I say softly by her ear and she mumbles something softly as her face eases. "I don't know how you do this, Levy." 

She opens her eyes and looks at me tenderly, her hand on the side of my face. I sat by her for a moment, both of us being lulled by the hum of the running tap.

"I think the bath is ready," I whisper in her ear and she winced a little when she tried to stand. "You sure you're okay to?" 

Levy nods, but I put my arms around her just the same. She smiles as she puts hers around me and rested her head on the side of mine so that she's looking up. 

I slowly pull off my shirt she chose to wear today, and I look at her body in awe. This woman continues to amaze me in ways she doesn't even know. 

My knees buckle to the glory of her mere presence and I kiss her belly before kissing her lips. She smiles against mine and together, we slowly made our way to the tub.


	8. Chapter 8

***** LEVY *****

"Aaaaaah!"

All the books I've read about labor said that the pain will be a lot, but I didn't expect it to feel like being punched while being stabbed at the same time. I feel Gajeel tense up from behind me every time I double over in pain, but his hands continue to knead my lower back. 

I remembered reading in one of Lady Porlyusica's books that warm water can help ease the contractions, and I'm glad I did. The water helps soothe the pain and helps me recover quicker. I rock my hips as I let myself be weightless, letting my ears go deaf by the peace the water brings. 

I feel fingers lace with mine and I smile against Gajeel's lips on my forehead. His face blocking out the already dim light in our bathroom. He doesn't know but, I feel him holding his breath each time a pang of pain envelopes me, and I know that every time, he wishes it was him going through all this. 

"I--I'm thirsty." I mumble, and the water rises and then falls around me as Gajeel carefully climbs out. A certain calmness has now washed over me, and I let myself get lost in the warmth of the water. 

"Here you go, babe." I hear him say softly from beside me. He is kneeling onto the bathroom floor, holding the straw close into my mouth. 

"Thanks." I say and I reach out to touch his face. "We're okay, babe. Stop worrying so much."

He leans towards my hand and kisses my palm. "I should be the one saying that." he mumbles. 

I laugh a little, and he does too. 

"Say it then." I grin. 

Gajeel shakes his head but his eyes tell me he's clearly amused. "Smartass." he chuckles and for the first time today, I see him smile. 


	9. Chapter 9

***** GAJEEL *****

I stroke Levy's hair and she moans a little, trying to keep the pain at bay. She is leaning on her arms whilst her hips sway in the warm water. I pour water gently on her back and it seems to relax her each time she feels the warm liquid trickling down. 

So far her contractions have not only gotten closer together but stronger as well. Barely giving her any time to rest. My wife has always amazed me, but today especially, I cannot help but feel so proud of her. 

"Nnngggaaaah---haaah!" she groans, her hips getting stiff to hold her up. "Ggggaaaaah! Haaa!" 

I kiss the top of her head, but she writhes in pain again, this time her hand finding strength in my arms. 

"Breathe, love." I whisper in her ears. Levy's eyes are shut so tight, I don't know if I'm included with the things she's trying to block out. I kiss her again anyway and this time, I held her tight. 

"Oh my G---aaaaaahhh!" she screams again. "They're too--" and her lips blow off as she dips herself low in the water. She suddenly lifts up and grabs hold of me. "--fast! Gggaaaah!!" 

I feel Levy's fingers make their mark on my arms, but I don't even dare wince. She turns a light shade of red as she releases another growl from within her. 

She heaves and pants, her eyes shut the entire time. Just as her grip started to loosen, they go tight again on me. "Make it stop!" she begged as she tried to catch her breath. "Please make it stop!"

I read through that mountain of books she had from the old hag when I knew she was sleeping at night. I'm not as smart as this woman in front of me, but I know that these agonizing waves shouldn't be as strong as they are yet. 

Levy writhes again in pain, and for a second each time, I feel myself holding my breath. However much of her belly I can touch I do with the limited range of my hands whilst she shackles me into place by the tub, silently begging for the contractions to let up even just a little.

This is all so frustrating for me as I feel helpless while watching my wife endure all this torture. I watch her slowly relax and finally have that breath she has been trying to have.

"I.." she breathes heavily. "I think you should check me, Gajeel." She gingerly lies back, her arms gripping both sides of the tub once again. 

"Oh my God! Please!" she screams again, her back arching up from the water. Levy is losing control and I hate seeing her this way. 

She sits up and in fear of her falling back, I hold her up with one arm. She does collapse on me, panting heavily. 

"Lie back, Levy." I tell her. "Let's see how far off you are."

She opens her legs up, and I slowly put my fingers in. Levy winces and groans. This time though, her face contorts into pure pain, and I feel her go tight around my fingers. 

"Breathe, baby." I say as I advance my fingers further. Levy moans as I travelled up into her. My fingers hit something on the other end and I can only guess that's one of my babies' head.

"Gajeel!" she suddenly screams, making me quickly pull out. "I need to---ggggnnnggghhhh" 

She gets up to kneel and bears down, probably hoping to push the pain away. Levy then breathes out, relief flowing through her face. The water in the tub is now tinged with pink. 

"I..I think my water broke." she pants.


	10. Chapter 10

***** GAJEEL *****

"9 centimetres, babe. Not long now. You're doing great." I tell Levy while I sit on the bathroom floor so I can be beside her. The cold body of our tub separating us. 

"I can't believe it's still not time." she breathes. Another wave of contraction has just hit her, and I see her getting exhausted by the minute. 

Levy gets up again on her knees to face me and rocks her hips. "I feel him, Gajeel." she smiles weakly. "He's on his way."

"How do you even know it's him who's coming out first?" I chuckle as I move strands of hair away from her face. 

When the old lady has told us we were having twins, I didn't know what to say. Two babies, at once. I couldn't even look after myself! It then felt like the room was getting smaller around me, and with each breath I took I was sucking out all of its supply of oxygen. _How in the world? H--how am I supposed to look after two human beings?_

People say that I am a strong dragon slayer. I say they should see my wife. That day, she took my hand in hers and placed it on her heart. She held it there until I let my heartbeat drum alongside hers. She kissed my hand after a while and pulled me in to a hug. And I just knew, we'll be alright. 

"Gajeel! He's coming out!" shrieks Levy so suddenly, I was brought back to where we are now. 

She turns and lies back so her head is resting on my shoulder on the side while her back is supported by the tub. Her hands lock into mine. She blows her breaths out and I know a big one is about to come. A few moments later, Levy lets out a loud cry. 

Her hands are now trembling and her back lifting off from the tub. "Nnnnnngggggghhhh!" started Levy and she ends with harsh blows of breath. She hasn't even finished, and it looks like another has already started. 

"You are doing so great, Levy." I murmur quietly as I wipe the beads of sweat on her face. She opens her eyes and smiles in between pants. 

"He's coming, babe." she whispers and she allows herself to relax. "I can feel him coming." 

"I--aahhh--I need to push!" and she does. Her hands let go of mine and go to the back of her knees. She pulls her legs towards her and bears down but doubles over as soon as she's done. 

"Mmhhhhmmmmm." and she doesn't have to tell me pushing felt good. Levy brings herself to turn around again so she is resting on her knees, all hunched over the edge. I see her body tense up, but this one she is trying to ride out is so strong, no sound has come out of her. She lifts her face up as she catches her breath and all I can do is wipe her tears away, hold her hand and watch her curl herself again as she gives in to her body's call.

I have never felt so useless.

A primal scream fills our bathroom, and it's from Levy. She is gripping the side of the tub so tightly, her knuckles are white. I rub her back, reminding her silently to breathe. 

"It hurts, Gajeel!" she screams again, and with a gasp she sits back. 

"Is there something wrong, Levy?" I ask and I hear my voice quiver into her hair. She responds with a moan that is laced with whimper. 

"I can feel his head." she says in my neck as her one arm goes the other side. "I can't--" and I feel her suck in a breath. 

"I'm sorry." I say as I kiss her head. "I'm sorry, Levy."

Levy's grip on my neck is turned into a pull, and I let her. At this point, she can do whatever she wants to me and it still wouldn't come close to her agony now.

"Oh my God!" she shrieks and that's when I see the water turn a little bit more red. "It buuurrrrns! Nnngggghhhh! 

"Slow down, babe. Slow..down" I say as I hold her tight. "Remember? Blow it out. You don't want to tear." 

Levy looks into my eyes for a second and I can see in those hazel eyes that she now starts to remember what we both were taught during those birthing classes she insisted on taking.

Heavy pants leave her lips, her eyes never leaving mine. She suddenly arches her back however, and I almost lost my grip on her. She groaned as she tried to pant, desperate to regain control.

"Gajeel!" her scream pierced the air. Her face slowly turned into a deep shade of red. 

"Baby. Breathe." I say while rubbing her back. "Please. Breathe." 

Levy takes in a breath so sharp it sounded like a snarl and then it evened out into deep sighs. She turns and subtly nuzzles my neck. "Head's out." and she gasps again. She heaves down and then relaxes just as quickly. "Please get in here with me." she pleads. 

Her words have always been my command. I almost jumped into the bath had I not been worried I might just add to her pain. Levy turns and wraps her arms around me. She pushes herself up so she's squatting. Her knees buckle as I feel her tense up and bear down, letting it leave her with a harsh groan. 

"He's right here, babe." she says as she buries her head on my chest. She gently takes my hand and together with hers, we plunged into the water and my fingers caressed my baby's head. 

"Oh my God, Levy." But before I can say something more, Levy pushes forward and lets out a deep groan. She sucks another breath and started to tremble against my hold. Her fingers dig into my arms as she lets out a guttural cry that was enough to break my heart. 

Her hands suddenly leave me and the next thing I know, a loud, shrill cry surrounded us. 

"He's here, Gajeel." Levy breathes finally with relief as she cradles our infant in her arms. "He's finally here."


	11. Chapter 11

***** LEVY *****

"Calm down, buddy." I hear Gajeel whisper in hushed tones. I watch him touch our baby's head with his fingers, almost like he's too scared he'd break him. 

"You can hold him if you want, babe." I smile. Our little boy's lips opened up as soon as I stroked his cheek, and I carefully gave him my nipple. 

A glass of water appears in front of me, and I take it gladly. Gajeel wraps us in a blanket and then sits beside me, putting his arms behind my head and together, we enjoy this moment of peace. 

"You gave your momma a hard time, bud." he whispers as his thumb played with our son's little chin. He then kisses my temples and I feel him sigh, and I hope it is of happiness. 

I watch my son grunt softly as he responds subtly to his father's touch. "A tough time. Just like his dad?" I tease. 

Gajeel seemed to have found my retort amusing, and chuckles. His hand left our now sleeping son, and moved on to lift my face up. He moved in to kiss me and he is more than enough to wash away the weariness that I feel.

"Mmmmhhhhhmm." I let out a moan. Gajeel takes his lips away from mine. I try to smile, but a tight wince formed instead and I doubled over whilst holding our son. "Huhhh-aaaaah!" I hiss. 

"What's the matter?" my husband rubs my shoulder gently. 

"Ggggaaaahh!" I groan again as the familiar wave of pain clench my belly, barely allowing me to catch my breath.

Gajeel carefully takes our sleeping son from my arms and puts him gently in his crib. He then gets on the bed and plants his arms firmly on my belly. 

Another ripple courses through me, and I wanted to give in, but I know we need to be sure it is actually safe for the baby. Her being breech could be alarming enough, but what would be worse is if she's lying sideways. I groan through clenched teeth as Gajeel presses firmly around my belly, trying to figure out our baby's position. 

"She's a little askew, babe." he mutters. 

"Wha---huhnnnn" I felt like somebody just punched me in the guts. "Wha---t's lower?" 

"The butt." answers Gajeel, followed by a hard swallow. "We need to turn her."


	12. Chapter 12

***** LEVY *****

I brace myself for another contraction, and the urge to push is so strong. They're all rolling on top of each other, but I have to let Gajeel do this. 

"Breathe, babe." he says slowly, as he slows down his own. I nod in desperation as another wave grips me tight. 

"Do what---uhhhhggggnnn" and I almost bite my tongue as another contraction slams into me. "---you need to." 

I can feel Gajeel's hands tremble against my belly's taut skin, but he puts them on it firmly anyway. Another ripple is starting to brew in the distance, and I just pray that it doesn't hit just yet. 

Firm, pulse-like presses prance across my tummy and I hear Gajeel swallow hard. "What's the matter?" I dared ask, panic beginning to take hold. 

Beads of sweat cover my husband's forehead as he mutters under his breath. 

"Gajeel." I ask and tears start to well up in the corners of my eyes. 

"She's refusing to turn head down." he says and I wince as he pressed a bit deeper. "Come on, honey." he quietly begs our daughter. 

I started to say something, but a massive wave gripped me inside and wrung everything in its wake. "Mmmmggggaaaahhh!" and I find myself heaving against Gajeel's neck. My hand falls on my back as the pain seems to find it hard to let it go. 

"I'm sorry." I whimper as I melt away in heavy breaths. "Hhhmmmmm. Ahh! Sorry." 

Gajeel's hands leave my belly and automatically find their place on my lower back. "You have nothing to be sorry for, baby. Nothing. You're doing so well." 

"D--did she--?" I try to ask, but another pang of pain found its way in me again. 

"She wouldn't." was all my husband could say, frustration and disappointment in himself clear as day. My hands find his face and I kiss his lips. 

"Stubborn." I manage to smile. 

"Just like her mum." he sighs, but his face lifts up. Soon his lips find mine, giving me a kiss deeper than the one I just gave him. 

"Ohhhhhhhhwwoooohhh!" I moan as I pull away. This one sends me falling back in the bed, but that made the pain worse. I turn to my side, but another one grips me even before the other goes away. I blow out my breaths, and I feel a warm gush of fluids on my legs. 

"Oh God!" and I collapse even more to the pillows behind my head. This whole process is way worse than earlier, and I can only hope that it has nothing to do with the safety of our daughter. I just want it all to be over.

My muscles start to stretch once more. Every fiber protesting as each one has already been stretched so much earlier when my son made his way through. My thoughts keep drifting to my baby girl, knowing that she has to take her journey backwards. 

It feels like the contractions start from my lungs, and then end in my diaphragm, making me gasp for air every time I bear down. 

"Guhhhhaaaaaah!" 

And I feel my baby work her way down. I take myself to the peak of another contraction, dig my fingers on my legs as I push. 

"Nngggghhh--gaaah!"

"You're doing really well, Levy." says Gajeel as he rubs my arms. "She's on her way." 

I nod desperately as my womb is enslaved by the agonizing pressure. What sounded like a snarl escaped me, and I felt the familiar fullness drawing near in between my thighs. 

"You're almost done, babe. Almost done." 

But I know I'm still far from it. I push a couple more and it doesn't feel like she's moving down. Wendy's voice echoes in my brain. I remember her saying to use gravity to your advantage. 

A grimace and a huff later, my arms hold my weight from the top of our bed as I dip my body low into a squat on the side. Gajeel carefully places a towel under me to catch the tiny drops of liquid that come out. 

"Haaaaaggghhhuuuuhhh!" and I feel something shift inside. The trickling developed back into a gentle gush with every push. Low moans escape me, as I dip my hips further each time. 

The pain now morphs into a searing one in between my legs as the fullness that my body has been anticipating has now arrived. The sheets behind me are now balled into my fists, my back bending along our bed's groove with my every effort to bring our daughter out.

"Ahhhh! Please baby--uhhh--please baby." I breathe out with every moment I am spared from this agony. "Please come out already."

"Hhggggaaaaahh...hooo..owww." and my hips pull back by the blinding pain that suddenly blossomed. I blow hard breaths out and then drag them out when the contraction lifted.

I see my lips down below part slightly as I push. A groan of frustration leaves me as I see them fold back in when I let up. The pressure in that area is too much now, and I am desperate to have it relieved. 

Gajeel rests his forehead on mine and breathes in with me. His fingers graze me below ever so slightly as he waits for our daughter's arrival. 

I put all my frustration in the coming contraction and push with all my might. "Aaaah!" I yelp as the pressure dissipated so suddenly into an almost pop. Peering down, I see our daughter's buttocks and with another push, her legs unfold in front of me. 

"Levy, she's here!" I hear Gajeel's voice falter a little, and I don't have to look up to see that his eyes have turned glassy. "You are so strong, babe."

I rest my head back on the mattress. Taking deep breaths, I brace myself for what I already know is inevitably coming. _By Mavis._ Am I grateful that my daughter is just as stubborn as I am. If not, I'd be in the tub again and the stained water would obscure her beautiful journey as she comes out of me. 

"Ughhhhhh." I moan as I feel her slide further out. I push a little bit harder but I felt her be anchored against my already tender lips. 

"Aaaaahh--haaaah!" I scream this time while my hips sway a little, my body's attempt to give my daughter more space. "Her---sh---shoulders!" I groan and my hands move down on both sides, as I try to pull my walls apart. 

I drive my chin on my chest and my fingers press deeper as I bear down to free her shoulders. One comes out and I feel her turn a little. The next push brought her other shoulder out. 

My ankles are screaming as they have been holding my weight for quite some time now, but as if he can read my mind, my husband puts my arms around his neck as he helps me kneel. I shriek as I feel gravity give my baby a tug. 

Gajeel has his arms wrapped around me now as he kisses my shoulders. "You're so close, babe. So close." he whispers in my ear but I drown it out with my screams. 

The agonizing, familiar stretch burns through me again as my daughter slides further down. 

"This is the worst part!" I shriek before fully losing my breath as my body succumbed to the contraction. A blood-curdling scream comes out of me as I feel the head's widest point be birthed, and I feel Gajeel tense up but never lets me go. 

My hands catch our daughter and guided her on her landing on the soft, plush towel. Just like her brother, her cries are loud and shrill, yet they bring me unimaginable comfort. 

My lungs are now working better and exhaustion finally found its way in me. I lie back against the side of our bed as Gajeel cuts the cord. With a warm blanket, he covers me and his daughter. Not a moment later, we are both being carried onto the soft mattress of our bed. 

My baby stirs and I give her my nipple. She must have been tired too after that long wait. A soft purr makes my head turn to the crib and I watch Gajeel pick up our little boy and sit beside me. 

People have always said my husband is rough and tough, and they have always wondered why I chose to marry him. As he kisses the side of my head with his lips soft and supple from the tears that are streaming down his face, I sigh happily knowing that this is exactly _why._


End file.
